Ajora Glabados
Saint Ajora Glabados (聖アジョラ・グレバドス, Sei Ajyora Gurebadosu) is the founder of the corrupt Church of Glabados, who lived 1200 years prior to the plot of Final Fantasy Tactics. He was the human host of the Lucavi Ultima. Upon his death, Ultima was trapped in his body. He is a Virgo. He has two portraits, one depicts Ajora while he was still alive and the other is shown in-game when he (and Ultima in turn) possesses Alma. That protrait is the the same as Alma's, only with white hair instead. Story Origin Ajora was born at a time when airships flew all over the skies. It was recorded that when the day he was born, Ajora walked up on his two feet and went to a well, pointing out that the well was poisoned. True to this, during the Black Death, many who drank from the well died. Those surviving this event called it his miracle, and he a child of the gods. His influence further increases as he continued to preach. At the age of 20, Ajora prophesied the coming of Paradise. This was the last straw, and the Pharist priests of the dominant religion at the time, reported him to the Holy Ydoran Empire, who named him heretic and traitor. This was all thanks to Germonique, one of Ajora's disciples, who gave information about his whereabouts for money. Ajora was executed at the Golgollada Gallows, but his death caused Mullonde to be wiped out in a massive tidal wave. Those who had faith in Ajora then created the Church of Glabados. Disciples There are two famous disciples of Ajora. One is Balias, who is Ajora's first disciple. He was executed by the Holy Empire for his involvement in Ajora's sect, and the hill where he was executed bears his name. The other is Germonique, famed for being Ajora's traitor. He sold the information of Ajora's hiding place to the Empire. The Glabados Church spread the word that Germonique was a traitor. Truth According to the Scriptures of Germonique, however, Ajora was not just a priest, but at the same time a spy who sold information to enemies. Germonique had been watching Ajora silently, recording his activities, and gained knowledge that Ajora was collecting the Holy Stones to summon the Zodiac Braves. Germonique, hired by the Holy Empire, even had the stones to prove it. This led to Ajora's capture and his demise. References An oblique reference to Saint Ajora is made in Vagrant Story, when Sydney Losstarot talks to Lady Samantha: :Warping the minds of men and shepherding the masses has always been your Church's domain. You lure sheep with empty miracles and a dead God. ...Or perhaps you, too, are a sheep, Samantha. A poor little lamb, bleating for your faith as though it were milk of the poppy. Yet mark your savior well, for he is one of the demons you so fear, Samantha. In Final Fantasy XII Magick Pot bestiary, there is a mention of Saint Ajora, who was referenced to as the founder of a separate sect of the Light of Kiltia, claiming Faram as the one true god, that decreased the numbers of the Light of Kiltia sect. However, in the Japanese version of the Final Fantasy XII bestiary, Saint Ajora was a woman rather than a man. The story of Ajora bears some similarities to that of Jesus Christ, both of which include notable prophecies concerning the coming Kingdom of God, betrayal at the hands of a close disciple, and execution by the reigning authorities. Glabados, Ajora